Sallisaw, Oklahoma
Sallisaw is a city in and the county seat of Sequoyah County, Oklahoma. The population of the city is 8,880. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 60.46% White (5,369) 24.75% Native American (2,198) 13.86% Other (1,231) 0.92% Black or African American (82) 24.2% (2,148) of Sallisaw residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Sallisaw has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 12 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.63 murders a year. Pokemon See the Sequoyah County page for more info. Fun facts * After 1920, lumber and its byproducts began playing a major role in the town's economy, along with coal and petroleum products (including natural gas). The local newspaper, Sequoyah County Times, began publication in 1932. It was founded by Wheeler Mayo, son of an earlier Sallisaw businessman, and his wife. As of 2005, the paper was still owned by the Mayo family. * Nearby geographic features include Wildhorse Mountain to the south, Badger Mountain to the northwest, and Lone Pine Mountain to the northeast. * Blue Ribbon Downs (BRD), a horse racing venue, was established in Sallisaw during the 1960s by Bill Hedge. He sold the track to an investment group in 1973. Legalization of gambling on horse racing did not occur until 1982, so the first pari-mutuel race occurred August 30, 1984. This caused a short-term boom in track-related businesses. However, the popularity waned and the track struggled financially. The Choctaw Nation bought the facility in 2003 for $4.25 million, put in more capital and converted it to a "racino" that combined the race track with a casino. Despite the improvements, BRD was not a financial success and closed permanently in 2010. the Choctaw Nation tried to sell the operation on two occasions, but the deals fell through. Then, just one day before the track was to be sold at a sheriff's auction in November 2003, the Cherokee Nation purchased the property for $2.5 million. The Cherokee chief, Chad Smith, said that his nation did not plan to resume horse racing at the site, but is considering other options for using the land. He admitted that using the track as a training facility would also be considered. * The only commercial manufacturing reported in Sallisaw has been the BorgWarner Morse Tech, a maker of auto parts and plastic foam packing materials. * A campus of the Indian Capital Technology Center and a satellite campus of the Indian Nation Battle Academy are located in Sallisaw. * Sallisaw is famous as the birthplace of Clay Helton, AKA, "The Godfather of Delta Soul". * Sallisaw has a good bit of amenities to offer for the area it serves. It has a Cherokee Nation casino, dollar stores, a municipal airport, a bit of hotels/motels, a contest hall and showcase theater, Solstice Apparel, Walmart, Nintendo World, Stage, Tractor Supply Co., a bit of local restaurants and businesses, a bit of auto parts places and car dealerships, two sports complexes, some public battle fields, a bit of fast food, Braum's, and a few other things. Category:Oklahoma Cities